naruto: ripple of hearts
by kage fighter
Summary: a change that starts at the core and spreads to countless souls. a battle at a bridge starts that change as fate cries a tear for a tortured soul. the cost of power is sacrifice. the saving of to souls cost him his arms. the return may cost more. bloodlin
1. the drop

**Chapter 1: the drop**

A great man once said that with great power comes great responsibility. I have found this to be untrue. In my life great power takes an even greater sacrifice.

My father was considered to be the greatest shinobi in the world. He got there through training till he bled and still kept going till he passed out. He worked hard at everything to get where he did. He never had any "natural talent" but he never gave up.

Me on the other hand I have had power given to me at my birth. I didn't have to work to attain it. But it still came with a great sacrifice. The day that I was given power was the day I lost my father, the day I lost my mother and the day that I lost any chance to live a happy life.

That day. October 10th. Fate wrote out my life… but it seems it gave me the pen to finish it by myself. Normally you could say your fate is set when you are born. Mine well mine led up to a point where I could grab control and change it. And in doing so I could change the fate of others too.

My power? Some may think it is the ability to change things. While that may be one of my abilities it is not the reason my family was taken from me. My village was attacked by a demon. Not just any demon either. The strongest one, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The nine tailed fox. On that day my father sacrificed two lives. He sacrificed his own to save the village and he sacrificed mine to hold the demon. He placed an ancient demon within me, more powerful than any other being on the planet.

I was supposed to be the hero of the leaf for keeping the demon, which would have killed them, at bay. But instead I was treated like the Kyuubi incarnate. Those damn villagers couldn't distinguish between the tea and the cup keeping it off their laps. Because of this I grew up quickly. I learned how to take care of myself and live for myself. Few people actually believed in my fathers seal even though he was the greatest seal master the world had seen. Few people saw me as Naruto Uzumaki.

I could count on one hand the amount of people who saw me as me while growing up. The Sandaime Hokage or Ojiji, Ayame, old man Teuchi and… well that was about it. That was until I met Iruka. He was my sensei at the academy. During the academy years I gained what you would call friends but if anything happened I would be left to take the blame. They were never told of the burden I carry because of the "wise" Sandaime Hokage, but that didn't stop their parents from infecting them with hate for me. I was alone and acted the part of the fool for years and years until a couple months after I was placed onto teams with my crush, Sakura Haruno, the one person who I felt I might have been able to trust because he was alone like me, Sasuke Uchiha, and the man I remember saved my life a few times when I was younger, Kakashi Hatake. The day I started to show my true self started on our first C-rank mission, which unfortunately or fortunately turned A-rank. It was when a missing Nin named Zabuza Momochi attack our group and captured sensei. I knew at that moment that I had to act more like myself to survive. I came up with a plan that Sasuke caught on to and we worked together to take out Zabuza and save Kakashi.

After that I truly changed when I held Sasuke's body in my arms. That was when a ripple started. The ripple that started to change me. The ripple that made me start to become serious. The ripple that turned me into what I am now. The ripple that caused a wave. The wave that killed Naruto Uzumaki. The wave that Seidaku was born from.


	2. the start of change

**Chapter 2: the start of change**

The masked Nin spoke to me as my mind shattered. "He died to protect a precious person. He knew what true strength was. At least it was the last thing he did."

At that moment all I heard was laughter. A deep laugh that spoke of the torment of souls and the thirst for blood.

Has anyone ever told you how contagious laughter can be? I find it to be quite true because I started to laugh too. Though to be honest my laughter was one of lament and anguish. But there was an undercurrent of bloodlust and a deep desire for revenge.

I'm not sure what the Nin was blathering on about at that moment but when he heard me laugh he went still. In fact it seemed the entire bridge was quiet. I could no longer hear Kakashi-sensei's fight with Zabuza and I couldn't hear Sakura making random eeps of fear. In fact all I could hear was the sound of my opponent's heart beating and the whisper in my ear telling me to rip it out.

My blood started to feel like it was boiling and my heart was racing. Only two words escaped my mouth. "More power." And that is exactly what I got.

My subconscious took in many details on what was happening, even though the only thought going through my mind was to turn anything and everything I could get my hands on into bloody ribbons.

It took how the demonic energies flowing through my body changed me to my core. My fingers cracked and extended as my nails grew into claws. My back snapped as my spine took a more four legged shape. My muscles grew larger before condensing for speed. My lip was pierced by my now longer canines. And my eyes. My eyes turned blood red and my pupil slitted like those of a cat, or more like a fox. They also developed a jagged line starting at the outside of my eye and spiraling in toward the center of my pupil, Also strangely enough my eyes felt ice cold while the rest of me felt like it was on fire.

I looked at him and saw him start to form chakra around his feet and his left side. My mind registered that he was going to take off towards his left and enter a mirror. I was right. Not a moment after I thought this did he act. He went to the mirror and entered smoothly. After that he started to exit pulling out to senbon to hinder my mobility. I pulled out my last remaining kunai and sent it towards where I suspected he would be right before he threw them. I was rewarded with the sweet sound of my kunai piercing his flesh and his body hitting the ground.

I took this moment to strike and truly unleash my fury. I charged at speeds used only by experienced jounins. I landed a full powered right hook into the left side of his mask launching him through his "ultimate" technique and followed close by grabbing his leg not two steps outside the dome before launching him back the direction we came from, sending him through the dome and out the other side towards Kakashi's battle.

When I saw Zabuza charging at me in the place of his apprentice I knew something was wrong. I tried to dodge to the right but he was more experienced than me by far. His blade came in an arc and cut cleanly through my arm like it was butter. I howled in rage as I watched my lost appendage fly through the air. The fact I was missing an arm didn't even seem to hamper me as I charged straight at Zabuza. He brought up Kubikiri Houcho and swung again. I moved my body enough to the left that I didn't get split in two. Unfortunately his blade caught my arm at the shoulder and cleanly removed it. The damage didn't slow me at all. Actually it sped me forward increasing my rage. I pulled my head back and swung it into his as hard as I could.


	3. meetings

**Chapter 3: meetings**

I woke up I don't know how many hours later to a dull throbbing in my right arm. As I went to rub it someone put a hand on me and pushed me back to the bed.

"Naruto I don't want you to be moving right now. You aren't ready yet" Kakashi said to me

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei? You know I heal faster than anyone." I said energetically

"Not from these wounds…" he said in a quiet voice

"What do you mean?" I asked becoming worried

"Naruto… I don't know how to put this but…" he trailed off

"But what sensei? I can take it. Did I kill the hunter or Zabuza? Is that what you are worried about?" I said believing that I could handle whatever he had to throw at me.

"No actually. The hunter knows you and has been keeping her eye on you." He said with a small smile

"Her?" I asked confused

"Apparently you met her in the forest picking herbs." He said with a weird look in his eye

"Haku!? Haku was the hunter?" I nearly shouted

"Yes Naruto." He deadpanned

"Wow. Didn't see that coming. So if that's not it what is it?" I said remembering what was going on before we got distracted

"Naruto… you are not suitable to be a ninja." He said seriously

"What! Is this because I showed up your precious Uchiha? Is this because he died to save me…" I trailed off feeling the pain of Sasuke dying all over again

"No. in fact Sasuke survived. Haku just paralyzed him." He said with some relief in his voice. And hearing those words relieved me too.

"Then what is it Kakashi?" I asked again

"Naruto I want you to take a deep breath and look down." He said after a few minutes

I did. I wish he gave me more warning. I saw that although I survived a fight with one of the seven swordsmen of the mist I lost a lot. My left arm was sheared off halfway up the bicep and my right was completely gone. Then the memories of what happened flew back into my mind like a flood. The battle, the release of the demon's chakra, my eyes feeling icy cold in spite of the demonic chakra, the beating of Haku, and the loss of my arms.

"Someone can fix this right? You know some medical Justus that could fix this up right away. Right Kakashi sensei?" the desperation in my voice unconcealed and flowing wildly.

"I'm sorry Naruto. There is nothing I can do." He said looking down

"No this can't be. It just can't be. It's not supposed to be like this. I'm supposed to be Hokage someday and earn the respect of the villagers. It shouldn't be like this. It can't be. This has to be some sort of Genjutsu. Please sensei release it. Please." I started crying begging him.

"Sorry Naruto it isn't. This is reality." He said without looking at me.

"It can't be! Quit fucking with me! You know dam well that this isn't real! And if it was the dam fox would have healed me!" I yelled at him my voice full of hatred and contempt.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this is for your own good" he went through some hand seals faster than I could see and put his hand to my forehead and muttered Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu.

I was supposed to fall into a deep dreamless sleep. In my life what's supposed to happen doesn't. I was transferred into my mind. Into the sewers that represent my life. I started to walk. I was upset and yelling at an all powerful being sounding good right now. Before long I found myself in front of my prisoner's cage. I said everything that was on my mind.

"Why?" I asked tears flowing down my face

Maybe it wasn't the venting I was looking forward to but it's what happened.

"**Why what?"** the demons vice echoed through the cage

"Why can't you heal my arm? Why didn't you help me in my fight? Why was it that you were put inside me? Take your pick." I cried out.

"**I may be powerful but there are some things that even I can't heal. It's just not my specialty. I did help you in your fight. In fact if it wasn't for me you would be dead. And why it's you I'm talking to, well let's just say fate is a kind soul."** He spoke in a quieter voice

"What the fuck do you mean kind? I have been beaten since before I could walk thanks to fate choosing me as the one to hold you." I yelled out

"**Fate has its reasons for its doings. Look down and see what nearly happened." **He said in a sagely voice

I did and I saw in the liquid surrounding me the battle on the bridge but I noticed that I just hit the hunter once and the mask fell off causing me to stop the attack. I watched as Haku told me her story. How she made me promise to kill her cause she was a useless tool before she stopped me and died saving Zabuza. Then Zabuza's cutting down of Gato followed by his death.

"**You see. A small change caused a ripple to start. By the change in your fight you saved the life of two beings. An angel and a devil. You also unlocked your bloodline. So now you have gained a guardian a friend and more power."** he spoke again in that sagely voice

"What use is it if I don't have any arms?" I said dejectedly

"**If you don't have arms than absolutely nothing. But you can have arms again."** He said with a small grin adorning its giant face

"I thought you said you couldn't heal my arms." I said accusingly

"**Exactly I may not be able to heal your arms but with the power of your blood and my power we might be able to create new ones."** He said with that same smile

"What's the catch?" I said knowing there would be one

"**I want you to release a part of the seal that is causing both of us a hindrance."** He stated.

"No." I answered as soon as the words left its mouth

"**It won't set me free or even anything like that. All it will do is increase the amount of my chakra being leaked to you from little drips that mess up your system to a small flow that you can adjust to and will give you an even greater supply of chakra and easier access to mine. Plus I get to share some of your senses."** He explained

"How can I trust you?" I said accusingly

"**Three reasons. One when a demon gives you his word than that demon has to keep it or die. Two, If I get released from this seal it will kill me. And if you die the same will happen to me. You die I die. And three, if I was to get free I don't even have a body to go to."** He said holding up his tails

"Ok I believe you. What do I have to do?" I said looking into its half closed eyes

"**Remove a small piece of the seal when I tell you to."**

"Now? "

"**No"**

"What? Why not?"

"**Cause we are not ready yet."**

"What do you mean?"

"**You'll just have to wait to see"**

"Ok so for how long?"

"**Not much longer."**

Meanwhile outside of Naruto's mind.

"Is the dobe gonna be ok?"

"You know Sasuke that has to be the most concern I've ever seen you show for anyone."

"Hn"

"That's more like you. I'm not sure. I had to force him to sleep because of how bad he was freaking out. I'm not sure if he'll ever be ok."

"**Human he will be fine. As soon as I see that Zabuza."**

"Sasuke run!"

"**Relax. I'm not here to fight. I wish to talk to you. Though Uchiha you should leave. All will be explained later."**

"Go Sasuke. That's an order."

"Hn fine. I need to train anyway." The avenger said as he leaves the room

"**Now Hatake please put up a privacy Jutsu. Up we need to talk."**

The scarecrow flashed through some hand seals before the room glowed blue. "Speak demon before I kill you."

"**Relax. I'm not here to cause trouble. In fact I want to ask you if you knew who Naruto's parents were."**

"I don't. Why?"

"**He has a bloodline."**

"What?"

"**Yes and it's not my doing. But by me tweaking it a little with some of my chakra I can possibly give him two new arms."**

"You can do that?"

"**Only because of his bloodline."**

"What's in it for you?

"**I will be able to see what he sees. I will share his hearing his sense of touch his sense of smell. All of them. I will be able to be partially alive again. Your Yondaime Hokage was a genius if I do say so. The seal is developed so that after he turned ten I could not escape from the boy. And I was to spend thirteen years asleep. And if the seal is removed it will kill us both. And the day he dies if I still exist a shockwave will be sent out that destroys everything around it. Truly marvelous. But I digress. I need to talk with the other demon about evening out these arms."**

"What!"

"**Oh yes I need to remove this stump to about the same length as the other and also trim off the healed over part if I'm to grow new ones for the boy."**

"I won't allow it."

"**You have never stopped him from being hurt when he shouldn't have been able to handle it."**

Silence was the only answer Kakashi Hatake had for an answer at this.

"**Besides you have no choice"**

"Huh what do you me…" Kakashi dropped to the tail striking him in the neck like a bag of bricks.

"**Now to find the demon."**


	4. deal between demons

**Chapter 4: deal between demons**

Zabuza was actually never one to take orders too well. That's why he left Kirigakure, that and the fact the Mizukage tried to kill him and the other swordsmen. So when he was told to stay with Hatake's group he was about to hit the one who told him too. If it wasn't for the fact it was Haku and there was enough killing intent in the air that he nearly shat himself he would have been gone by now, debt or no debt.

So here he was slicing trees down to relieve some stress, also to help repair the town, though he would never admit it, when the boy whose arms he had removed came into the clearing looking like he had a purpose and possessing an air of power that he had never seen before.

"**Demon"** he also had a voice that while dripping in sarcasm had enough power in it to make him freeze.

"What do you want boy?" though he may have been scared shitless he had an image to uphold.

"**Don't try to act tough we both know that I could kill you where you stand if you didn't have a use."**

"I don't remember hitting you in the head hard enough to make you this delusional kid." He did know what it said was true but still had to keep up a front

"**You should stop calling me that. My time and patience are wearing thin. I came to propose a deal."**

"What kind of deal are you talking about kid?"

"**First I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune so just call me Kyuubi if anything. Second I actually have two deals."**

"Ok fox, what are they" he was actually curious about what a real demon could be offering him

"**I guess that's better that kid"** sighed the beast in the boy's body. **"First my container can get you into the village and you can stay there without fear of hunter Nin."**

"What's the price?" now Zabuza may not of exactly liked this too much but it was better than running constantly

"**You protect and train the boy"**

"Why? He doesn't have his arms anymore what use would training him be?"

"**That brings me to the second part of the deal. I need you to cut off my containers arm completely and cut off the healed part on the other side too."**

"Not that I care but why?"

"**So I can activate his bloodline and grow him some new arms."**

"What would I get?"

"**How does a demonic powered weapon sound?"** The Kyuubi replied with a grin that Zabuza soon found himself copying.

"I think we have a pretty good arrangement here Kyuubi."

"**Good. Now I want you to make the arms perfectly even and remove the healed part too. As close to the body as possible preferred." **

Taking a ready stance "Got it."

"**Good" **

There was a brief reflection of light as Kubikiri Houcho swung in a wide arc straight through the previously orange clad ninja's shoulder then a second as the action was repeated.

The Kyuubi just grinned as this happened and went back into Naruto's mind. **"Now kit, pull off the strip."**

Shocked by the suddenness of the massive beast's command I jumped and pulled off a larger piece then I was told, releasing more demonic chakra than was supposed to be released. Tore at my body it flowed straight to the two bleeding wounds on my torso blasting out of it. Now the Kyuubi planned to just build two new arms like my old ones but with more muscle, stronger bones, stronger and more complex chakra paths, and thicker skin. With the excess chakra running through it did this and more. With so much raw chakra building my arms was nothing to my bloodline. It also gave my arms a new appearance.

My left arm grew longer than before but it also grew a feathered wing like protrusion out of my shoulder. It was also a softly glowing white color with golden and sky blue lines decorating it moving to the hand which had six fingers instead of the regular five. The lines went all the way down my fingers and also branched off midway down each finger almost like I was wearing a ring on each one. And my right arm was near the exact opposite. It was bulky unlike my slimmer left. It also was a black so dark it seemed to absorb all the light around it. It had a blade like protrusion coming out of the elbow and a split spike out of the shoulder. It had blood red and silver lines like the other but instead of smooth and calming they were more jagged and seemed to pulse with their own life and spread over my arm, the blade, and my three fingers erratically.

Zabuza stared at me in shock as all this happened. By the end of my regrowth my body was completely exhausted and me being unconscious at the time didn't help to keep it from collapsing on the spot. Thankfully the Demon of the Mist wanted the story behind the one he might be protecting so he picked up my body and took me back to Tazuna's home. According to him the sight he found was hilarious. Haku had pinned Kakashi to a wall by ice probably trying to find out what happened to me while everyone in the house was scared shitless. Whether it was the things Haku said or the Kyuubi's chakra he couldn't tell but either way it had the teme hugging Sakura, Kakashi had pissed himself, and everyone who didn't have ninja training passed out except for Inari, who was actually eating a snack staring at everyone else with sleepy eyes.

When he finally stopped laughing at the situation and got Kakashi off the wall. He took him aside and explained what happened and the deal that was made between the real demon and him. Kakashi while disproving couldn't deny results. The only real problem they had was the explanation. Sasuke and to a lesser extent Sakura would want to know how this happened and how to get it to happen to Sasuke.

Inside my mind I was oblivious to all of this, though my captive wasn't.

"**Kit you are retarded"** and apparently he was mad too

"Why?"

"**You tore off three times as much of the seal as I told you to."**

"What's the big deal with that?" I was confused as all hell about what I did wrong.

"**You nearly killed yourself"**

"Oh… how?" it in my opinion was a legitimate question. Sadly it just angered the fox.

"**You released three times as much of my chakra as was supposed to be released. Now it will probably take you about a week to wake up from. You had a chakra overload. Unlike chakra exhaustion it will be extremely hard for you to get over. Also you have mutated your arms. I was planning on just growing them back stronger but these are just astounding. It seems that your left arm has imitated an angel somewhat while your right reminds me of many a demon. If my hunches are right they both will have special abilities that you'll have to figure out on your own, but I'd guess that your right arm is now made for destruction more than anything else, while your left may be more suited to healing maybe… I'm not sure but that's my guess."**

"That's so cool"

"**You need to learn how to use them properly though. It's gonna be a lot of hard work and studying, are you willing to do that?"**

"Yes yes yes" I nodded fast enough to make the room spin. I had a power that no one could hate me for. It was my rightful bloodline… ok maybe it was overpowered form of it but that didn't matter. It was mine.

"So what do we do? Can we start training in it now? C'mon lets get started."

"**Kit I don't know didly squat about your bloodline and because you haven't seen them yet you won't project your new arms in your mind. So it is pointless to try to figure them out."**

"So we can't do anything?" was my depressed reply

"**I never said that. We can train your mind"**

"How?"

"**Playing a game that is popular in the demon realm. Gun-gi. It's similar to your human game of chess. But so much more difficult."**


	5. awakening

**Chapter 5: awakening**

The week flew by with me getting my mental ass handed to me by the Kyuubi who was also teaching me how things in life were like this game of chess on steroids. Try to figure out what you opponent is going to do. Try to see not only the bigger picture but also the finer details. Always stay on your toes and be ready to change your strategy in an instant. The basics sometimes can beat anything. By the time I started to feel myself waking up I was more suited to be a ninja. At least that's what the fox told me. Plus I knew how to play Gun-Gi better than any human and could beat anyone at it… except maybe the Naras. I've seen them play chess before. I might win once or twice but that would be it. When I woke up I immediately took in the surroundings. The ceiling built sturdy but starting to sink. The brand new bed the girl sleeping on my chest, the worn floor. Wait girl on chest? What was Haku doing sleeping on me? I tried to move her off me gently but she wrapped her arms around me and held on tight. I just sighed and looked towards the door as I smelt food being made. I remembered that this is the same room I had been staying in when the person on my chest and her master were still my enemies. I tried to get the girl to let go of me so I could go eat some food when I heard a perverted giggle at the door. Looking up I saw Kakashi holding a tray of food and eye smiling at me.

"Seems like your busy right now. I'll bring your food when you're done."

"Kakashi please help me get her off me. I need to eat." I replied?

He just narrowed his eye at me and spoke in a hushed voice

"Kyuubi why are you back. I demand that you release Naruto."

"Kakashi you're freaking me out. I am Naruto." In truth I was worried now. He was releasing a large amount of killing intent.

"Prove it" ice was all I could see in his eye.

"Do I need to pull a prank on you again? This time I'll make it much worse than just a chalkboard eraser?" now it was just ridicules and I was fully willing to do it.

"You know what?" again ice was all he seemed to have in his eye "I believe you." I felt like I had whiplash at how sudden he changed his moods.

"Good now help me I'm hungry." I pleaded with the man as my stomach let out a growl reminding him what was in his hands.

"Oh right" he replied sheepishly. "Food"

He set the plate down and tried to help me out of the sleeping Haku's grasp. But after ten minutes of struggling with her I came up with and idea.

"Move back Kakashi. I'm gonna make a shadow clone and trade places with it." I told him.

"Why didn't one of us think of this earlier?"

"Don't know. Well here goes." I said as I struggled to put my hands into the familiar position behind Haku's back. "Kage-Bushin-No-Jutsu"

There was a puff of smoke that soon cleared to reveal a sick looking copy of me that quickly disappeared.

"Okay maybe more chakra" was my conclusion. However Kakashi knew how large my reserves have been changed into.

"No Naruto don." His warning was too late

"Kage Bushin jutsu" the whole house, the entire area around the house and part of the town was instantly filled with clones.

With a sigh "looks like everyone who didn't know you were up does now." There were numerous pops in the hallway as Sakura and Sasuke fought their way to the room.

"HN looks like the dobe is awake."

"Are you OK Naruto?" wow that was a shock Sakura was actually worried about me I felt like I was hallucinating.

"I'll be fine in a minute." Came my reply from my position buried in the mass of clones.

I traded places with a clone standing behind Sasuke and spoke out loud right next to his ear.

"Now where's that food. I'm starving."

Kakashi poked his head out of the crowd. "Somewhere over here"

"Right on my way. Now I want every clone who isn't wrapped up by Haku to dispel them selves." Suddenly the room was full of smoke from all of the destroying themselves and the message seemed to be passed along as the ones in the hall started bursting until the house was just filled with smoke. Finally the smoke cleared and every one found me sitting on the floor with an empty plate in my lap. I looked up at Kakashi and nodded my approval of the food before standing upright and moving towards the stairs.

"That was quite delectable I wish to partake in some more."

And with that I walked out of the room leaving them all speechless. As soon as I was out of sight I ran as fast as I could down the stairs into the kitchen where I found tsunami still cooking.

"Tsunami-san can I get some more of your delectable food?"

She started and spun around to face me with one hand on her chest covering her heart. "You scared me there Naruto. But sure I'll make you some more. I guess you want a big meal right? Being asleep for about a week would do that to you."

"Thank you tsunami-san"

"You're welcome Naruto-kun"

I sat down at the table and finally had a chance to look at my arms. I have to say they weren't what I was expecting. My right arm only had three fingers. Now I could understand that this hand was made for destruction. The pure amount of muscle that my hand had would be able to crush a kunai with ease. The left though seemed to be made for speed and precision. Plus with the extra thumb it has great dexterity. Not only that, but the fingers could bend in nearly any direction. Feeling my way up my left arm I noticed that the muscles were sinewy and taunt. Built for speed I concluded. I continued up until I found a strange protrusion sticking out of my shoulder. It almost felt like a feather wing. Except it was too small. Then I started to feel my right arm. I moved up noticing the rock solid muscle that I felt could reflect shuriken. I made my way to my elbow before I pulled my bleeding hand away quickly. Looking down I saw a blade sticking out from my arm. Razor sharp I cut myself with barely any pressure on it.

"This could be trouble" I sighed.

By this time tsunami brought in a huge plate of food and I forgot all about my arms again.

By the time I had cleaned off this and two more plates Sasuke and Sakura both came down. And sat next to me.

"Hey dobe are you ok?" Sasuke said sounding a little worried actually.

Deciding to mess with him some more I used a line Kyuubi used on me in my most sophisticated tone.

"Quite, you unsophisticated, incompetent, showboating buffoon." The look on their faces was priceless and I couldn't keep in my laughter when Sakura tried to dispel a Genjutsu.

"Th-the look on your fa-faces w-w-were pri-priceless." I said laughing

"Dobe you are such an ass." Teme growled out

"Takes one to know one chicken ass" I said.

"HN" I still take that as good to have you back Naruto.

"Naruto you bakka. We were worried about you and you go and pull this shit? No wonder you never had a girlfriend." She shouted.

"Shut up Sakura."

Now that was shocking on multiple levels. One Sasuke was standing up for me. Two I didn't protest what he said. And three she actually did. But what got me the most was what he said next.

"Sakura Have you ever by chance followed Naruto around? Have you ever seen how he lives life?"

"Why would I do that?" she said haughtily

"To learn about him." Was his simple reply

"Huh" so much for being the smartest of our class

"Have you ever wondered how come he is so happy?" he asked seriously

"That's because he is just too stupid to feel remorse about things. Not having a family to raise you would do that." That one hurt me to hear.

"It's because he is strong." That shocked me. Sasuke thought I was strong.

"Naruto strong? Yeah right." She said in that same high and mighty voice

"Everyday he gets up he should be crying. He is treated worse than trash by the villagers. How much of our mission pay would you have to use to buy a meal?" he asked with a little disgust in his voice

"Not even a quarter of it I suppose. Why?" she started losing her haughtiness

This is when I decided to join in. "the only place that doesn't charge me four times more than regular cost for good items then gives me rotten things is Ichiraku." I said quietly

"Yeah right you're just trying to get sympathy." She said regaining her high horse

"No he isn't. I've turned into him once and tried to buy some food from the store. They gave me molded bread for six times as much as I usually pay for it." Sasuke spoke up defending me again

Sakura just stared at me.

"They also threatened to call ANBU when I protested." He said heatedly

At this point I was trying to hide within my chair.

"Is this true Naruto" the sound of Sakura's voice made me shrink even more as I slowly nodded my head.

"The worst thing is they never even said his name. They said things like you and filth." He said with even more anger

"You got lucky then Sasuke." The broken sound of my voice shocked me. I didn't want them to know anything but I didn't stop. "They've called me worse. Usually they call me demon or bastard or don't even say anything at all. Their eyes are cold and hold nothing but contempt for me. For reasons I never knew and no one was allowed to tell me."

"What was it Naruto?" Sakura said quietly

"Sakura, have you parents ever told you to avoid me? Have they told you that they can't tell but to still hate me for no real reason?" asked just as loud

The silence that came from her was all I needed to know.

"I'm not sure I can tell you but I will give you a couple clues. My birthday is October 10th 12 years ago. I have spent every birthday running and hiding for my life. I have more chakra than nearly everyone in the village, combined." I grabbed my cup and placed it in front of her." And I am a lot like this cup. At least that's what I prefer to believe." I started to get up but then decided to give them one last clue. "The tea produced the power you felt multiple times this mission." With that I stood up and started heading to the door when I saw the look in Sasuke's eyes. He was close and I only had a little time left before the secret was out. I hurried to find Kakashi to resign from team seven.

"Naruto wait." I cringed hearing Sasuke stop me from leaving.

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"This is obviously a village secret. What rank is it."

I stalled for a minute before sighing and decided to tell him. "At least S-Class. It could change everything you know about me. Both good and bad"

I searched the house and found Haku still asleep with my clone who was smiling and sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around the ice wielder. I sighed at how nice it would to be like that. The clone opened one eye and looked at me.

"Hey boss" the clone said making me jump slightly "you know this girl actually cares for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked my clone

"She is suffering from chakra overload." he said back

"Like what I had?" I asked myself

"The exact same. In fact she is suffering from a demonic chakra overload. Our demonic chakra." was the reply I received.

"Huh?"

"She absorbed as much of the demons chakra as possible apparently. She also pulled some from you and pushed it through Inari's coils to expand them so he might be able to become a ninja." I spoke from the bed

"How do you know this?" I asked starting to get a headache

"Kakashi."

"Oh"

"Also do you know how bad it hurts us when the Kyuubi's chakra goes through us?"

"Yeah it hurts like hell."

"We are used to it so it actually doesn't hurt nearly bad as it should. Unlike her who pulled it through her body partially purified it and pushed it into Inari. It was still potent for him but just more pressure than pain. It nearly killed her. She also did it for Kakashi, Zabuza and Sasuke."

"Why"

"The past. Her life was like ours. Full of pain and loneliness. She feels for you."

I was shocked to speechlessness. I just stood there for a minute before remembering my reason for coming here.

"Where is Kakashi sensei?" I asked the relaxed clone.

"You told them and are now going to quit team seven?" he said looking at me.

"Am I that transparent?" I asked starting to be fearful.

"We are one and the same kinda." The clone said with a little confusion on his face

"Huh?"

"Well I can kinda tell what you have done, what you are experiencing, and how you generally feel through the chakra that's fed to me continuously. This is why we can tell what your plans are, usually." He said struggling a little to find the right words

"Interesting. Do you think that it could work the other direction too?" I asked him with ideas running through my head

"Hmmm. Honestly I don't know but we should test it." He said to me

"Later." I decided

"Yeah good plan boss." He agreed

"So you gonna tell me where Kakashi is?" I asked remembering what I was here for

"He said he was gonna train a little by the docks." He replied

"Thanks." I said honestly

"Just don't quit yet ok?" he said quietly

"Why?" I had to know why my clone didn't want me to quit.

A perverted grin slowly spread across his face as he replied "I'm enjoying myself here."

"Are you sure you are my clone?" I asked after face falling

"We develop certain personality quirks that are based from the original" he said with a shrug

"So you me only more perverted?" I asked

"And intelligent." He retorted

"Perhaps." I replied

Before the clone could reply I had jumped out of the window and made my way over to the docks.

I found Kakashi standing on the water fighting Zabuza. I was about to join in when Zabuza's blade extended and stopped next to the scarecrow's head.

"Point" was all that was said before the two split apart and attacked again

Deciding to interrupt I yelled to my sensei.

They stopped fighting and he came over

"What's up Naruto?" he said eye smiling

"I need to ask you to do something for me." I spoke quietly

"Anything for the one who helped me." He said still grinning

"Helped you?" I asked confusion plastered all over my face

"The chakra that Haku pulled from you and through her into me helped me a lot." He said seeing my confusion.

"How?" I asked still confused but for different reasons

"Do you know where bloodlines come from?" he asked me.

"Demons right?" I replied quickly

"How did you know?" he asked confusion now on his face

"Stuck talking to the fox who was helping my intelligence." I replied with a sour face

"I had a talk with it. It didn't seem too bad." He said to me

"It's sadistic though." I replied

"What?" he asked confused again

"Nothing. So continue with your story." I replied

"Well the Sharingan was made by a demon. So when the fox's chakra was pushed through me it adjusted the eye that Obito gave me. It forced it to adapt to me or me to adapt to it. I'm not sure. But either way I can actually do as I am now." He said still smiling

Kakashi seemed to be just like normal. He was standing there just like always fixing me in his sight. Sharingan spinning in one eye.

'HOLY SHIT! DID HIS EYE JUST GO BLACK?!?' He must have seen the look on my face because his smile grew even larger.

"Yep. You fixed my eye. Plus now I have more chakra and it doesn't drain me as badly as it used to." He said reading my mind

"Wow. Hey didn't Haku do the same for Zabuza?" I asked quickly

"Yep. It increased his control over his demonic sword." He said still smiling

"Demonic sword? You mean I fought a guy with a demonic sword?" I said unbelievingly

"When he took off your arms enough demonic energy transferred into the sword and viola. Demonic blade." Kakashi explained.

"Ok so why is he still here?" I asked looking over at him

"Two reasons. One, Haku. Two, he is now your bodyguard if you can get the Hokage to let him reside within the village." He said holding up his fingers

"Ok. I think I may need it." I said kinda jokingly

"Why?" he asked dead serious.

"That's actually why I came to talk to you. I want to transfer to a different team." I said quietly

"Why" he asked in the same tone

"The fox." I said still quiet

"They know?" he asked

"They will soon…" I said drifting off

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly

"Sasuke disguised himself as me and tried to get some food." I said quietly

"What's wrong with that?" he asked with genuine confusion

"They called him filth and you" I told him

"Oh" he said understanding

"And he's seen the looks the villagers give me, and made me tell them some more…" I said drifting off again

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly

"Yes sensei I think it would be better than have them think they are working with a demon." What Kakashi did next I will never forget. He backhanded me sending me flying.

"Is that what you actually think? That you are a demon? Or do you believe that they are so stupid as to not be able to tell between a jail and a prisoner? Maybe you just gave up on your precious people. Was that it Naruto? Did you just quit?" he asked angrily

He was trying to push my buttons and I knew it. But knowing it and keeping it from affecting you are way different things.

"Do they mean that little to you? Have you given up on the people that you are supposed to protect? I guess I was wrong in believing that you would have made a great Hokage." He said spitting the words out like they were poisonous.

"Shut it Kakashi. You have never had to live my life. You have never had people avoid you like the plague for something you had forced upon you and never allowed to be told of it. You have never had to live with cold glares everywhere you look, everywhere you go, everyday of your life. How immune are you to poisons? Huh? Thanks to being poisoned enough times by all of the poisons people could think of I can live off the stuff that you might find under a normal kitchen sink. Hell! Look at the way I'm dressed. You think I like wearing this? It's freaking orange. You know why? It's easier for them to spot orange when they are chasing me so they sell only this to me. Have you ever considered killing yourself to make the people happy? How about just to end the pain? Cause at least I'll be treated better in Hell." I yelled at him

"Naruto. I can't believe it." 'Shit' I just vented and Sasuke and Sakura showed up while I was.

"How long were you here?" I was hoping it wouldn't be too much

"Since I hit you Naruto." Kakashi answered for them

"So you heard it all?" it wasn't fully a question.

"Yeah we did." I knew that at that moment any chance I had to fit in on team seven were gone.

"I'll guess I'll leave now. Kakashi could you please write in your report I was killed by an arrow while jumping in the way of someone here to protect them? You can choose whoever. Zabuza can I join you guys?" I said dejectedly.

"Naruto you bakka who would believe that?" at that moment I wished more than anything I was dead, and when I felt a pair of arms wrap around I thought that I was going to be held down and stabbed again. When they squeezed me tight and I felt a hand on my shoulder I finally looked at them and saw tears in Sakura's eyes and Sasuke looking at me sadly.

"This is why we call you a dobe. No one would have believed you died on a mission protecting someone when you are standing there next to your friends giving your mission statement."

Hearing those words come from the emo king made me do something I hadn't done in years. I cried I cried long and hard. Releasing emotions that I never knew I had buried deep within me. We were there for who knows how long before I finally started to calm down enough to head back to the house.

Along the way Kakashi slowed me down and looked me in the eye and smiled. "Told ya."


	6. best layed plans

**Chapter 6: best layed plans**

The next week flew by at near break neck speeds. I was doing the tree climbing exercise for most of it, but with a little experimentation including my shadow clones I found out they could help my training and with their help I had it down quicker than expected. For the rest of the time we experimented with my arms. I found that while my right arm was made for destruction my left could really damage someone. Also both of my arms had long range abilities. My right can launch a burst of pure energy. I also found that I can somewhat affect the shape it makes if I focus hard enough.

My left arm could launch two different types. First I could launch the feathers off my shoulder like needles and control them really well; it also could launch rings of light from both my fingers and my hand.

I also found out about two other abilities by a fortunate accident. I was training with Sasuke when he circled behind me and tried to attack my blind spot. I spun as quickly as I could to meet him, thinking it was too late until the blade sticking out my arm grew in size and cut across his chest. Kakashi ran over to us when I held up my hand and told him to wait. My angel arm's lines were glowing as I put it over the wound. The gash started smoking as it healed right before our eyes. By the time it was done, his skin had completely healed up, not even leaving a scar. But as I've said before, power comes with sacrifice. When I cut off the chakra to my arm I felt a searing pain in my chest. I looked down and found blood seeping through my shirt. Kakashi looked up at me in shock as I slowly lifted my shirt and showed the same wound that Sasuke just sported. But, once again before our eyes, it healed up; unlike Sasuke, though, mine left a small scar over my chest. I looked at my arm and decided to accept my newest saying. Great power comes with great sacrifice. I looked at Sasuke and accepted this and swore that as long as I can I will protect those precious to me through any sacrifice.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi asked me worry showing on his face.

"Just fine, sensei," I told him without batting an eye.

"Naruto, I don't want you to use that ability again."

"No can do, Kakashi-sensei. This is my power. It was made for this. I accept it," I said, looking him in the eyes.

"I don't accept it, though," the jounins countered, looking right back.

"Power comes with sacrifice. I thought you'd know that," I stated, narrowing my eyes in a glare.

"I do. But I prefer that you didn't" h said looking down

"I gained the ability to heal. It's a small cost to save my friends. Besides, the fox won't let me die that easily," I shot back, my eyes now burning with determination.

"You know, your eyes really creep me out at times, Naruto."

Oh yeah. I forgot that they changed too. My left eye was blood red and my right was still blue. My pupils were narrowed into slits, and they both had a spiral like design in them; although, the blue was smooth and perfectly formed, but the red was jagged and jumpy.

"Sorry, sensei," I sheepishly apologized, rubbing the back of my head.

"Maa, no worries. My eye freaks people out too," Kakashi said while activating the Sharingan, making it spin wildly.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, do you know that your other eye turns a reddish color?" I asked curiously.

"It does?" Confusion wrote on the little of amount of Kakashi's face that I could see.

"Yeah… Do you think that you may be developing a Sharingan in that eye too?"

"Hmmm, that would be interesting wouldn't it," the copy-cat mused with a sparkle in his reddish eye.

After that, I experimented more and found that my right arm could produce blades anywhere and grow them to about four feet in length. I also noted that if I produce blades off the side of my arm it makes a shield-like structure. I didn't get a chance to test it, but I was planning to eventually.

Before long the bridge was finished, with the help of my clones, and we found ourselves standing on the end of it saying our goodbyes to the place that started probably the biggest change of our lives. Inari stood there holding his head up high smiling despite the tears streaming down his cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. I hope I can come back before too long" I said smiling sadly

"Anytime Naruto. And when you do I'll make sure to cook plenty." Was Tsunami's heartfelt reply

"Come back soon bro. you need to teach me how to be a ninja like you." Inari said smiling at me.

"Just make sure you read and follow the instructions in the scroll that Kakashi sensei left you and I doubt you will need my training when I finally come back" I told him proudly.

"OK I will" he said beaming and stood a little taller.

"Dobe I never thought you would be the one to say to study hard."

"At least I don't have everyone giving me everything I could ever want, teme."

"It won't be like that when we get back, I promise." He said holding up his hand.

I took his hand in mine and held it tight. "I'll hold you to it."

Looking him in the eyes I suddenly felt another hand on top of ours. Looking to my right I saw Sakura looking at me.

"I promise too." I started to tear up when I felt more pressure on top. Looking to my right I saw Kakashi placing his hand on top of all of ours. "We are a team. And I promise that I will do all in my power to fix all the wrongs that have been done to you."

"I promise that I will help you all in your goals and I will protect you with my life." I choked out. "I swear upon these arms of mine."

Suddenly I heard a raspy voice speak up behind me. "Kid you got some good friends and I will promise you what you promised them. I will help you on your way to be Hokage and will protect you till the day I die and upon that day you will receive my sword so in a way I will still protect you. I swear it upon my blade." I looked behind me and saw Zabuza looking at me holding Haku over his shoulder. I smiled gently and figured that this might just be what having a family is like.

"Thank you all" I said, tears forming a puddle at my feet.

We stood there like that for a few more minutes before Kakashi reminded us about the time. We all nodded and slowly started to move on, waving to the village that changed us for the best.

The trip back was a little awkward. Zabuza kept glancing at me when he suspected I wasn't looking. I made my way over to Kakashi and asked him in the quietest voice I could

"Do you think Zabuza is gay?"

I don't think he was expecting such a question because he tripped on nothing and coughed slightly. "I don't think so. I think its more he is worried about Haku and hopes you can help."

"Thank god." I really didn't want to have a gay bodyguard. That would cause me all kinds of stress related problems. Later that night at camp he approached me.

"Hey kid is there anyway you could help Haku?"

"I might have a way to…" I said trailing off

"What is it?" he said in a worried voice

I honestly did want to try this but I feared it would end up hurting Haku.

"If I'm able to drain my chakra to a low enough level I might be able to drain the excess chakra from her without causing myself to go into a coma. But it might end up hurting her somehow. And I'm not sure how long it will be before I will tire out enough to be able to do it…" I said worriedly

"How about fighting me then?" he said hopefully

"I would far outlast you and the speed I recover chakra now would make a fight pointless." I pointed out

"How about I teach you a high level jutsu that might be able to burn some chakra?" he said hopefully.

I smiled at the prospect of this. "that might work but I think if you do you should teach one to both Sakura and the teme too, just to be fair."

"If it's for Haku I guess I could…" he said while looking a little upset.

"Maybe we could get Kakashi to teach them something instead? He has a larger amount of jutsu I believe." I said seeing his discomfort

"Thanks kid I think that will work best because then I can teach you my strongest jutsu combo without worry" he said looking up a little

I smiled at him "ok then I'll go tell Kakashi the plan."

"Got it" he grunted out.

Five minutes later I found myself at the edge of the river we were following.

"You said that you learn what your clones learn right?" he said with a hand n his chin

"Yeah…" I said becoming curious

"Good cause I plan to teach you how to walk on water and as many jutsu as I can at once." he said with an evil grin on his face

"Awesome"

"Now I want you to make as many clones as you can." he said not realizing his mistake

"Got it" I told him feeling anxious as I built up as much chakra as I could.

"Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu" the amount of clones I produced were astronomical. The entire clearing was a mix between black, white, orange, and blonde.

"Good work kid but we seriously need to get you darker clothes those orange things are hideous." he said with no small hint of disgust

"Hey you're the one who did this to them." I said accusingly

"I meant the orange" he deadpanned

"Oh well what are we gonna do?"

"Mizu Bushin no Jutsu" as those words were spoken ten more Zabuza climbed out of the lake.

"I want you to send at least half of you clones with four of these clones another third for the other four and send about twenty or thirty with the last two. You and whoever is left will come with me." He commanded leaving no questions as my clones moved off to follow his orders.

"What are you planning?" I asked

"Your largest group will work on water walking and disperse one at a time in ten minute intervals giving you and the others their experience so they will master it quickly. The other large group is going to work on some smaller jutsu and other things along that line to try to get you to burn some chakra and learn things. And the smallest group will be learning about anatomy so you can kill or paralyze an opponent depending on the circumstances. While we will be working on my most powerful jutsu." He said with a smirk underneath his masked visage.

"Awesome"

We trained like that all day… ok I trained all day he just sat back and gave me tips when I hit rough spots in my training. At least he showed me his strongest technique about four times making him nearly sink into the water from exhaustion.

I stayed on top of the water all night retrying the jutsu over and over again. By the time I had finally done it right the entire area was demolished and I was standing on the river like it was land.

"How ya feeling kid?" Zabuza shouted out to me from a tree

"Pretty good actually"

"Dam ok lets pick it up a little since you seem to have this down." He shouted ominously from the tree

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"I want you to pour as much chakra into this as you can and aim it up and keep it from falling down around you." he said seriously

"WHAT!!! I can't even keep it from spraying while pushing it forward!" I yelled at him

"That's the point kid no one has been able to but I plan on getting you to do it." he said looking m in the eye

"How am I supposed to do this?" I yelled incredulously

"If you can figure that out I doubt you will have any problems with any jutsu you want to learn or make." he said almost sagely

Those words gave me more motivation than anything anyone said to me before. I stood taller and focused all the chakra into the hand signs while saying them in my head "Suiton, Daibakufu no Jutsu" was heard all the way back to the camp as I aimed the raging water into the air feeling more resistance then before causing water to spread everywhere. I felt it starting to fall apart and focused more "condense the water don't let it spray don't let it spray" I pushed more chakra into it and tried to keep the water from spilling I kept pushing and pushing. Before I knew it I was standing on the riverbed with the river flowing into the technique. I focused and made a layer of chakra around my hands and slowly pushed it up. Around this time I started to feel the drain on my chakra increase, but I kept pushing I slowly moved my ring up the raging water while keeping it connected to me. Slowly the amount of water falling around me stopped and the drain on my chakra was unbelievable I looked to the shore to see not only Zabuza but everyone else staring at me with wide eyes.

"Does this look right Zabuza?"

I couldn't tell if he was crying or was just the water but he had streams down his face. "Looks pretty dam amazing kid"

I smiled and realized one thing I was exhausted I let go of the technique and tried to move just to find that my body wouldn't respond to my commands. I thought that at that moment I could die happily. That was until I heard a scream come from the shore and my body was suddenly moving through the air. When I came to a stop I saw that Kakashi had rescued me from the new free air waterfall that was now causing a lake to form.

"Thanks sensei I owe you one" I said weakly

"Call it even" came his hushed reply

"Deal. Now can you carry me back to camp so I can wake up Haku?" I asked hopefully

"That's what this was all about?" he said with a hint of humor

"Kinda maybe…" I said adorning a slight blush

Kakashi sighed "Shat am I gonna do with you"

"Turn me into the greatest Hokage ever." I told him with a million watt grin

"Besides that." he said putting his head down

"Don't know, don't care." I replied back

"Okay then. Well I'll get you back to the camp so you can save your girlfriend" he said smiling behind his mask

I stuff led a sigh "You know that won't happen. She will end up liking Sasuke like all the others do."

We suddenly came to a stop and my back was quickly reacquainted with the ground.

"Naruto. I really think that I was right about you when I first met your team." He said with a look of pain

"You hated us and thought we were annoying?" I said trying to lighten the mood

"You should quit being a ninja." Blunt and emotionless

"What do you mean?" I replied upset

"You give up to easily. You nerve gets broken quickly so you quit trying. You can't be a ninja with an attitude like that. You have to put your all into anything and everything you do ninja and non ninja." He said staring down at me his face unreadable.

"So you're saying that I'm giving up too easily? How would you know Kakashi? Any normal person would have given up and killed themselves years ago if they were me, that or they would have gone on a rampage killing everyone I saw." My anger at his accusations was giving me energy enough to stand up and look him as eye to eye as I could

"I know Naruto and that's why I won't let you stop now" his eyes showing concern for me.

The look in his eyes was something very few people showed me and it left me speechless like it always does.

"You need to succeed. You need to show those who wronged you that they were wrong themselves. Show them that you are not the Kyuubi incarnate but Naruto Uzumaki the number one hyper active knuckle headed ninja who dreams of being Hokage."

Tears started to flow down my face as he said these words to me. "Thank you sensei."

"You don't have to thank me Naruto. Just prove me right." He replied, his voice filled with pride and confidence.

"Well we should get you to the camp before you restore your chakra supplies." He said to me in his lazy tone of voice.

"Too bad you won't make it there. Right brother?"


	7. battle and death

**Chapter 7: battle and death**

If I had to describe this trip I would have to use the lazy Nara's favorite word. Troublesome. First we had been attacked by a couple of Chunin which were an easy beat. Though the dobe did lose some respect then gained more before losing a little more. He couldn't fight the two pathetic Chunin but when he found out he was poisoned he stabbed himself without a second thought to clear it out. But sadly enough he freaked out like a little kid when Kakashi said he might die from blood loss. Afterwards we ran into Zabuza and saved Kakashi thanks to the dobe coming up with a pretty good plan on the spot if I do say so. But then things got bad. After the chakra training we had to fight Zabuza's apprentice and I got beaten but I gained my Sharingan before I did. What really upsets me is that somehow Naruto not only beat him but thrashed him enough to piss off the master. Though when he did he lost both of his arms. But then he grows a new pair of arms that honestly creep me out a bit, and told us about his life and the Kyuubi. Soon he was training with Momochi because Haku who helped us all, in a way, is in a coma that Naruto had and plans on freeing her from it.

Now all that is fine because Kakashi finally started acting like a sensei and started training both me and Sakura. He made her take all our gear and do the tree climbing exercise to increase her stamina while he taught me a new fire technique and how to properly form the chakra to its best advantage. He also helped me with my Sharingan eye getting me to turn it on and off quickly. Which is why I suddenly took off towards where I suspected Naruto to be training, considering that there was a huge waterfall which isn't too strange except it was moving upwards without any land next to it. Soon all three of us had reached place where the river had once been just to see it was moving straight up into the sky without any spray coming from it whatsoever. Soon the do.. Naruto used up too much chakra and canceled the move but he couldn't move so Kakashi had to save him while everyone else jumped back to avoid being turned into the bottom of the soon to be lake. When the water crashed down I just laughed. It came down in a spiral because of how Naruto had made it stay together so when it hit ground it dug straight down making it deep as well as wider. Plus it seemed to make it deep enough to be warmed by one of the volcanic flows under the earth. All in all he made a great natural hot spring. Sakura just stared at me and Zabuza started chuckling too. I got myself together enough to look at her and said.

"Its just natural a hot head would make a hot spring." And Zabuza really started busting a got at this as I lost control again.

She stared at us as the statement slowly sunk in and she smiled slightly.

I guess we who live a hard life just laugh at different things.

"Maybe he could even get you to warm up a little then Sasuke." she said with a smirk adorning her face.

Zabuza was now rolling on the ground at this as I started to fume a little and Sakura started giggling at me.

"Aww how cute you two make a good couple." Zabuza stopped laughing and stood up faster than my eyes could catch without the Sharingan activated. Yep this trip just got more troublesome.

"We finally found you, Naruto." The voice said

"What do you want with me?" I shouted into the air

"The Kyuubi." A second voice said

"If you want to get Naruto you have to go through me!" Kakashi standing at full attention in front of me kunais in both hands.

"Ohh Sharingan-Kakashi you seem upset. We just plan on killing the being that killed your sensei. Why wont you let us through?" the second voice said

"Your right you are going to kill the being I hate the most. I should let you through." Hearing him say that made my heart sink and made me want to die. "But to do that you plan on killing one of the most important people to me who is actually in a way torturing the beast more than you can. So his safety is of the utmost importance to me."

The first voice sighed, "I guess we have no choice. I just pray your soul finds what it is looking for in the afterlife." A shadow burst out of the trees and charged at Kakashi. He just stood there until the last moment at which he leant back and brought his hands to the ground and his foot into the shadow's head. The shadow bounced across the ground and flew into a tree, where he disappeared into the shadows again.

"Hehe you are quite good Kakashi but you will fail." Now two shadows attacked, one on our left another on our right. The one on the right seemed to speed up and drew Kakashi's attention to him as the second snuck up on him. As the second drew up to Kakashi I leapt at him right fist cocked back and yelled

"Tenma-panchi!!" as I threw the punch a burst of energy came from it shaped somewhat like a fist and hit him right in the side throwing him into the trees as Kakashi threw a kunai at the first shadow's feet causing him to stop.

That was the first time we saw him. It was also the moment where reality blurred.

The figure was tall, a black body armor hidden by a black cloak that billowed in the wind. Long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. He had three scars on his face. One was straight across his forehead another was connected to the first and ran down his cheek. The third one was across the bridge of his nose going from one cheek to the other. He had dark brown eyes that I knew could shine with affection. He grinned a smile at me that I had seen every time I did something wrong and was about to have his wrath brought upon me.

I stuttered out the only word I could

"I-I-Ir-Iruka?"

When he grinned even wider at me I knew that this man was in fact my beloved teacher.

"Naruto this isn't Iruka." Kakashi's voice called to me not taking his eyes off the two enemy ninja.

"He's right you know I'm not your precious Iruka. But I do know him. He is my brother. He is the reason I have this scar, just like I am the reason he has his." He said as he reached up and scratched his nose just like Iruka does when feeling strong emotions.

The other one jumped out of the trees towards me with what seemed to be a pair of blades slicing through the air as he flew towards me. Now for some reason seeing this man, who seemed like Iruka, do the thing that I remember most about the man who first believed in me pissed me right the fuck off. As the second man approached me blades swinging trying to either kill me or incapacitate me I shot my right arm out and caught both of the blades in my palm and squeezed until I felt them snap. The man just stared at me in horror and I noticed that this man looked nothing like anyone I knew which pleased me very much. I threw him towards Kakashi and the look on his face told me he knew I wanted the fake Iruka.

"Go get him Naruto." He said as the other man flew towards him black cloak billowing in the wind his flight made.

If I didn't have my new Sharingan I know I along with Sakura and Zabuza would be dead. They had found and attacked us with our pants around our ankles and they were taking full advantage of it. Between the constant barrage of thrown weapons and the quick and powerful gorilla attacks we were exhausted. The three of us were facing in one direction thanks to a large rock and Zabuza's blade protecting the other side. Currently Zabuza was leaned against the blade breathing heavily trying to not pass out on us, and Sakura was on her knees behind me panting. I was running low on chakra and my eyes were starting to hurt me. It seemed hopeless and just as I was going to give up on being saved I saw a flash of silverish light which I knew was Naruto's demon fist technique.

When I looked towards that light I took my attention off what was going on then I heard a kunai heading towards me as I looked to where it was coming from I was shoved to the ground. I looked up and saw Sakura standing where I had been with the kunai lodged in her chest. She smiled at me while blood started leaking from her mouth and she dropped to the ground. I was underneath her without realizing I had move and just held her there in my arms blood dripping onto her face as hers drenched my pants. Suddenly my world went dark and I was standing in front of a giant cage.

"So the Uchiha Brat has finally come to see me." said a booming voice from within the cage.

Silence was the only answer I gave the voice.

Two eyes, each larger than my body appeared and fixed a blood red gaze upon me.

"Descendent of Madra Uchiha I will propose a deal. Kill Madra and I will unlock the true power of your eyes." The beast said.

I couldn't believe my ears. Here was a being willing to grant me power in exchange for adding someone to my to kill list. It was near exactly what I wanted.

I spoke quickly without even thinking, "No."

Now I really couldn't believe it. The power to kill my brother was standing in front of me and I refused? What was wrong? Then I looked down and saw the blood that was covering me. I understood why I said that. I had spoken from the heart and my heart wanted to save Sakura more than gain power.

Either the beast could read minds or it could just read me like a book. "You wish to save the girl instead? Very well. I offer you two deals. The first still stands but the second is that I will keep your teammate alive long enough for her to be saved, if you do two more things." The beast spoke in a quieter tone of voice.

"Anything. You name it." I shouted desperately

"I want you to swear your loyalty to Naruto through a demonic seal in public." It said thoughtfully

"Done. The second part?" I said hurriedly

"In good time Uchiha, in good time." It mumbled before everything started to fade.

"Wait! Who or what are you?" I asked

"The prisoner of the pure and impure jail." The voice said mysteriously

"Kyuubi!?" I shouted quickly before the room faded.

The voice chuckled out "it seems you do have a head on your shoulders."

As the world came back into view I could feel two things. Chakra was flowing from me into Sakura stopping her bleeding and that my eyes were on fire.

The man who looked like Iruka smiled as I approached him, his grin reminding me of a shark. When I felt I was close enough I stopped and dropped into my brawler stance.

"Come and get it if you want it fucktard." Hatred dripping off every word.

He just grinned even wider and jumped towards me pulling out three kunai. I stood my ground as he threw them at me. I block one with the side of my arm and crushed another at the same time my left plucked one out of the air and threw it back at him. He spun under and tried to kick my feet out from under me. I jumped over his kick and brought my right fist down towards his chest.

"Tenma-panchi!" I screamed as I swung down only for him to roll out of the way as I caused a crater to appear. He hopped up and out and started going through handsigns that I recognized very well.

"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu" he yelled out through the fire.

I waited until the fire ball was close enough to block out his view before launching a couple tenshi-enjins into the center and making a couple blades come out of my arm to make a shield. Before the smoke had cleared I went back into my brawler stance and waited for him.

When the smoke cleared he saw that I had no damage whatsoever and I could tell it freaked him out.

"Shit. They didn't tell me that you could control the fox's power."

"Who are they?" I asked trying to find out who was after the Kyuubi

"Wouldn't you like to know brat." He snarled

"Actually I would." I replied trying to be a smart-ass

"It doesn't matter. You are going to surrender anyway." He said with a grin that just sent chills down my back

"What do you mean?" I said getting worried

"My other partners are fighting your weakened teammates. They are probably dead right now. Just like your little ice whore will be unless you surrender." He said, grin growing even wider.

I just looked at him in shock. This man had me by the balls, this man who looked so much like my near brother. He was threatening my precious people. Just as I was about to surrender I heard a voice in my head.

'Your teammates will be fine. Sasuke can now handle it. You just need to save the girl, brat. They will not just let her be if you give up. They will experiment on her to get her bloodline or just use her to breed more ice users.' The voice spoke urgently

"I won't let that happen." I muttered quietly

"What was that demon brat?" the man said tauntingly

"I won't let that happen." I said a little louder

"Come on speak up. I can't hear you" he said again like the Hyuuga would.

"I said I won't let that happen!" I screamed out launching a demon fist at him while charging my angel rings and firing them after him.

At this point he figured that long range was not the way to defeat me. He moved towards me fast, I mean really fast. I could barely keep track of his movements. Soon he was upon me swinging what looked to be a ninja-to in a downwards arc I brought my right arm up and formed a blade from my wrist and swung towards his blade. We both expected to have a fight of blades but this was not to be. My Tenma-ken cut straight through his blade like it was butter. Not expecting this to happen we had both thrown our weight into the attack.

Before I knew what happened my fist was covered in blood and he was lying in a crumpled heap at my feet.

I stood staring down at the man that I had just killed and all I could see was Iruka sensei. Just as I was about to breakdown and cry I heard the Kyuubi say 'not now brat you need to save the girl.' I nodded to myself in agreement.

Just as I was about to leave the man coughed. I looked down at him as he spoke. "Tell my brother I'm sorry. He shouldn't have had to deal with that. Also I want you to give him the scroll in my back pocket." Kakashi walked up to him and nodded at me telling me he'll handle it.

My eyes were on fire and I saw red. Not like a red haze that films over your eyes in times of rage. This was a red wall, solid and everywhere. I couldn't even see the ground. It started to make me feel claustrophobic when I felt the drain on my chakra and slowed the flow from my eyes. As soon as I did this the red became a little transparent. I slowed my chakra even more and it kept becoming transparent. I nearly completely stopped the flow and I could see again in fact I could see better than ever.

I stood up above Sakura and pulled out two kunai taking a defensive stance. The ninja stalking towards me stopped and started doing hand seals for a fire jutsu planning on finishing us all in one final move. My eyes perfectly copied the signs and how he was molding his chakra. Katon: Hibashira. I tried to pull some chakra to make a defense but before I could the world turned reddish and I could see the inner workings of the fire streams and I had a feeling that if I focused I could adjust the attack. I focused on it and willed it to turn to the left. When nothing happened I pumped more chakra into my eyes and the red wall focused around the fire and I could feel in detail everything about it. I tried to will it again and it moved instantly where I wanted it to. I marveled at this before I turned the flames towards the user who tried his hardest to get it back under control, he pumped more and more chakra into it and ended up speeding up his death. Just before he died I decided to aim the fire towards the sky as a beacon for someone to find us.

Haku please be all right. Please Kami let Haku be ok. Please, please.

These thoughts were running through my head as I jumped through the trees pushing more and more of my nearly completely depleted chakra into my legs. The passing forest becoming a blur and turning red as I started pumping the demonic chakra into my system. The Kyuubi saying in my mind to calm down but I couldn't, no I wouldn't until I knew she was safe.

I increased my speed even more as thoughts of Haku being killed flashed in my head. I was moving so fast that I burst into the clearing and went back into the forest on the other side I had been pushing so hard. I bounced off a tree and landed in the clearing where Haku was and saw another man dressed in the same outfit standing above Haku with a kunai to her throat. He looked at me in shock before smiling thinking he had me cornered. I stood where I was, arms hanging at my sides, wishing I could trade places with Haku. "Back off demon or the girl dies." the man said with a snarl

"Come and fight me like a man you coward." I yelled at him.

"I am fighting like any man would against a demon." he replied

"You don't know the first thing about demons do you." I asked questioningly

"I know enough." he said defensively

"How bout when a demon gives his word he has to keep it or he will die?"

"You expect me to trust a demon? Ha I'm not that stupid." he retorted.

So focused I was on him I didn't hear another person approaching me from behind until I had a blade sticking out of my chest puncturing my lung. The man in front of me slowly smiled.

"Caught you demon. I know using your whore would work." the man said looking me in the eyes.

"Now we can use her as we wish." the man who had a blade in my back spoke his lecherous grin making my skin crawl.

I collapsed to my knees as blood started pooling around me, staying up only because of my right arms blade stuck in the ground.

"Maybe we should do it in front of him." the first said and started cupping her breasts "she isn't that bad looking"

I pushed myself back up when he started to molest her only for the blade in my chest to be turned causing me to fall to the ground. The man looked at me and smiled and licked his lips. "She must be real good if he's this willing to save her." then he ripped apart her kimono at stared for a moment before pulling off her bra.

I heard a growl and the man paused for a second before the other one twisted the blade again. I grabbed the blade with my right hand and pushed it out of my chest and the handle hit him in the chest causing him to lose his breath. I used this opportunity to reach behind me and grab his sword with my left hand and swung it at the man who was previously violating Haku. I punched him in the face with my right while my left swung the sword in a smooth arc at him. His left hand came cleanly off despite the fact that the metal of the blade was crushed and he was flying away from Haku before his filthy blood could touch her.

"Haku it's gonna be ok. I swear it'll be ok." I said gutturally as I held her body close to me

**Kit take my chakra from her quickly **the Kyuubi spoke in my mind with a sense of urgency

"Why what's happening?!" I yelled out frantically trying to draw out the chakra from her.

**My chakra is circling in her system causing it to strengthen and mutate farther than it ever should. Her body isn't supposed to have this much power in it.**

I continued trying to draw out the chakra just to realize that barely any was coming out and it was making my body cold by doing it.

"Kyuubi what can I do!?" I yelled out to the world.

**Kit I think it's too late… **the greatest of the nine bijuu said softly.

"No. No it can't be." I cried out as tears slowly fell off my cheeks freezing before hitting Haku.

**I'm sorry Kit. There's nothing else we can do.**

"No! I won't accept that!" I screamed out to the heavens pulling harder on the chakra circulating through Haku.

"Naruto-kun? I'm so cold." Haku groaned out.

"It's ok Haku its all right" I said tears flowing to my eyes.

"Please hold me close." she said weakly

"Anything for you my Hime." I said tears freezing on my face

"I don't have long Naruto. I can tell I'm dying. Please help Zabuza." she said looking into my eyes.

"Don't say that Hime you will make it. You have too. I need you to make it." I said pulling her closer.

"Naruto. I wish I could. But it's too late for me." she spoke softly tears freezing on her cheeks.

"Please don't go." I begged her.

"I love you Naruto-kun. Live on for me." she said as her eyes froze over.

"I love you too Haku-Chan" I said as I held her in my arms. My body losing heat, my limbs frosting over, and my heart shattering.


	8. memorial

**Chapter 8: memorial**

After Kakashi came by and helped get Sakura stabilized we got back to camp to find one of the worst scenes possible. Naruto was holding Haku in his arms in the middle of a frozen patch of ground.

I slowly approached him and saw that there were two dead bodies on the ground not too far away.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" I asked the motionless, partial orange clad ninja. Only to receive silence

"Naruto?" Still I received nothing

"Hey Naruto want to learn a new jutsu?" I was starting to get worried when he said nothing still

"Naruto Ichiraku is burning down!" when he didn't move at all I got worried

"Naruto what the hell is wrong with you!?" I screamed out while grabbing his shoulder only to freeze. He was cold as ice and stiff too. I ducked down to look him in the eyes and check for a pulse when I saw it. He was alive, but only by the barest definition of the term. His face was covered in tracks of ice. But what hit me the hardest was his eyes. They were still the same in terms of design but they portrayed so much sadness and pain that I fell to my knees and nearly started crying with him.

I looked at Haku and realized that she was dead and that Naruto had fell in love with her, and her death is why he is in so much pain. Judging from the lack of wounds on her I'd say it was either poison or a natural death. But from how the area was freezing and Naruto's pain it had to of been the Kyuubi's chakra strengthening her bloodline so much it killed her.

"Sasuke. I need you to take everyone and set up a new camp. Tell Zabuza that our deal is off, he can keep the sword but I think he might be happier guarding Haku's grave site and defending the bridge or something." he said without any emotion whatsoever.

"You want any help with the grave?" I asked him trying to help anyway I could

"No I have to do it by myself." he replied in that same broken tone

"We're here for you Naruto. You aren't alone." I reminded him

"Thank you but I need to be alone for a while." he responded

"Got it," I said before standing up and put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed "just don't ever forget".

With all I could think of saying being said I walked over to Kakashi and Zabuza and told them the gist of it and followed Kakashi to a new campsite not realizing that tears were falling from more than Naruto's face at that moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Naruto still hadn't come back to camp and Sakura needed to get to a hospital soon. After we packed up we all went searching for him. The first to find a sign of him was Kakashi and what he found was amazing. Naruto must have spent the entire night working on Haku's shrine. For that is what it was and to call it anything less would have been blasphemous. He had taken the trees from the surrounding area and carved pillars with intricate designs to hold up what seemed to be carved out stone that formed a roof. But while well done and amazing it was what was inside this building that was what had to be the most sad and beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was Haku. Frozen solid with her arms open, and a smile upon her face, with her hair spread back behind her as if a strong breeze was caressing her, in about six feet of crystal clear ice.

We all marveled at this sight in our own ways. I looked upon the perfection of it in absolute amazement. Kakashi walked up to it and put his hand on it before pulling back and stared at it in awe. And Zabuza, the demon of the bloody mist went up to it and fell to his knees crying. After a few minutes I realized that something was missing. It needed an alter. I walked over to the pile of wood and found the biggest piece and started carving out an alter for it. For the woman that brought our team closer together.

By the time I was finished and put it there I noticed Kakashi had used a jutsu to put a solid foundation under the building and Zabuza hadn't moved. We were so caught up in hat we were doing we didn't realize that Naruto still hadn't been found, that is until Zabuza spoke up still crying.

"I need to thank the brat for showing her perfection."

"Where is he?" I asked desperately

Then as if he was listening to the whole conversation he walked into the clearing carrying multiple large rocks on his back and walked straight to the shrine and set them down. He started carving into one of them without even acknowledging that we were there. After about twenty minutes he finished with one before moving to the other and started carving a bizarre design in it. After he finished with both he placed the first in front of the shrine and the second he put into a hole in the ice that sunk back three feet before dropping under her feet. When that second stone fell into place it glowed a bright white color before stopping. When the light stopped glowing Naruto dropped like a puppet with its strings cut.

I caught him before he hit the ground and swung his arm over my shoulder and nodded to Kakashi. He just nodded back before turning to Zabuza and whispered something in his ear, to which Zabuza nodded. Kakashi then pulled out a camera and took multiple pictures of it and called to me.

"Sasuke before we go I think you should read the inscription Naruto wrote."

I nodded and let Kakashi take Naruto as I walked over and read it. I placed my hand on it and muttered a quick prayer for her before I turned and took Naruto back from Kakashi. I nodded to him after fixing Naruto on my back and we took off through the trees remembering the message he left for the world.

_**Here lies an ice goddess.**_

_**Though her life was blacker than night,**_

_**Her soul was whiter than any snow.**_

_**Her heart shown with the brightest light**_

_**And a message we should all know.**_

_**Loneliness is darker than any hole,**_

_**Colder than the deepest snow**_

_**A hell deep inside your very soul**_

_**A hell that many come to know**_

_**A hell inescapable on your own**_

_**But there is a chance for light**_

_**When ever the seeds of love are sown**_

_**One person can make the dark bright.**_

_**Haku may your soul rest in peace and find happiness.**_


	9. notice and the consequence

Prenotice. guys i know i've kept you waiting and i have no excuse. im proud to say that my muse loves skittles and my writers block is gone.

I have one problem though. I NEED A BETA. If anyone who is a decent beta could help i would be able to pump these out easier and they would be better written,as hopefully the beta could help fix my poor writing.

but untill then i would much appreciate people sending me reviews or pms that show me my mistake and some advice on what it should be. pretty much would you guys proof read it and tell me my mistakes so others can enjoy it more

* * *

With every swing of the blade I could feel my rage subsiding. My head slowly cleared as I destroyed the tree outside the little town we went to while waiting for the Hokage to arrive. Kakashi had sent a shadow clone carrying Sakura to Konoha while we took Naruto to a small town relatively close to the village. Kakashi was given a key as soon as the lady at the desk saw his hiate. He explained that the Hokage has bought a couple rooms in most of the villages around Konoha for the ninjas on missions. I wasn't paying full attention, too focused on my near comatose teammate. When we got to the room there was actually two rooms that were connected to the kitchen with two beds in each. I figured must be for teams of mixed sexes like ours. After I calmed down and returned to the room, as in Kakashi forces me to babysit while he goes and meets the Hokage, I saw Naruto lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Dobe you hungry? I have the strongest craving for some ramen. You want some?" I asked hoping for a response just to receive none. "Oh well, your loss." I said ordering eight bowls of random ramen and some side dishes.

I sat in the chair waiting for the food to arrive before I started juggling my kunais, that is, until one cut my hand when I looked over at Naruto laying there like a zombie. Damn it. I just can't focus without the loud mouth hyperactive blonde messing everything up.

I walked over to Naruto and looked down at him. "I don't know what your problem is dobe. Any good ninja would be able to move on. Especially the Hokage. But I guess you just aren't cracked up to be Hokage are you? You have been given a great power which you could use to achieve your dream, but you are just going to throw in the towel and give up for one small thing, hn pathetic. I guess you aren't Hokage material. Maybe me, hell Kiba would even be a better Kage than you loser." After I said this I placed my forehead against his and activated my Sharingan. "But I know you could be better than even the Fourth. The plan you came up with against Zabuza was amazing and I know no one would have thought of something like that on the spot. You may be the dobe, but I think you are more. And if you don't wake your ass up I'm probably going to be forced to "bond" with a new teammate, and I will kick your ass if that happens. So snap out of it."

Not thinking of anything else to say I stood back up and went to the other bed planning on meditating, that is until there was a pounding on the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," I yelled as I approached the door. A feeling of dread and regret suddenly rising in my stomach. Not knowing why I grabbed my kunai and held it in a reverse grip ready to defend myself from whatever could be on the other side of the door. Oh how wrong I was. I barely turned the handle and I was blown back by an orange bottomed black topped green blur. Screaming something about eternal rival or something, all in all the affect was scarring.

"Gai-kun please calm down. This is a delicate manner we have." Said the easily recognized aged voice of the Hokage Hiruzen Sarotobi.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Gai said toning down the eccentricity "This is the child? I see why you would need some advice, these arms make learning any formal type of taijutsu near impossible. We would have to start from the ground and work our way up. And that's not even including the tests we'll need to do to see what his arms can do combat-wise. But by what you've told me Kakashi he'll make a great sparring partner for Lee, who needs someone who can continuously take a beating. Plus his ability to change the outlooks of people for the better may help my beautiful team's dynamics."

I could only look on, confusion soon turning into anger as I pieced together what this could mean.

"No." the words came out with more emotion than I wanted. But I couldn't stop; I couldn't let them take him off the team. "You can't take him off team seven. I won't let you. After all that we just went through you can't break us apart. Not now."

"Sasuke, you don't understand." Kakashi started.

"No. You don't understand." I started yelling "He saved my life. He saved Sakura too. He has been treated like shit for a god damn demon being a prisoner in his body. He has never had anyone that cared and now that he does you want to tear them away? I swear here and now on the Uchiha name what Itachi did will be nothing if you take my brother away from us!"

Before I knew what happened I was pinned to the wall by Kakashi, his hand wrapped around my neck. "You need to watch your tongue. Treason is not something to be spoken of lightly." He said, voice colder than ice.

"Treason is what you are trying to do." I choked out.

He dropped me and stepped back still glaring at me with his one eye. "How is making our ninjas stronger, treason, Uchiha?"

"You'll kill him." I stated quietly

"Dear, dear, Sasuke-kun you really do need to learn to read the situation better." Cut in the Hokage

"Yosh my dear Sasuke-kun. We were not planning on removing him from your team. We were planning on having him join my team for training. And with your beautiful flames of youth you are more than welcome to join as well." Gai continued where the Hokage stopped.

I was speechless as well as ashamed. I just threatened all of Konoha for something that wasn't even going to happen. I hid my face and bowed to the Hokage, "I apologize for my behavior Hokage-sama." I managed to choke out.

"I understand Sasuke-kun. You were worried for your friend. The will of fire seems to also dwell in you as well." He said in a grandfatherly tone.

"If that is all, may I suggest getting a room so you can rest before moving out tomorrow?" Kakashi said.

"Yes that's a fine idea. Plus I would be able to partake in some of this delicious looking spread." The elderly man said nodding his head slightly.

I blushed once again remembering how I had planned on gorging myself. On ramen of all things.

We left with the sun slowly rising behind us; Gai was carrying Naruto on his back as we walked beside him.

We had made a story to be used to explain what happened to Naruto and I told the Hokage that I was going to publicly swear him as my brother when we got back to the village. He nodded his consent when I told him. I kept the fact that the Kyuubi made a deal with me about it a secret though, no need to worry them.

Soon the gates were in view and I was worried about what might happen. I warned the Hokage though that if anyone tries to attack Naruto I would not hesitate in killing them. He was silent but I knew he felt the same.

As we passed through the gates a chunin approached Kakashi and informed him Sakura was in the hospital resting and would be released by the end of the week. I suddenly felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I realized that she is as important as the dobe to me.

We were allowed to go our separate ways but none of us did. The Hokage was taking the dobe to be checked out and Gai was carrying him while Kakashi wanted to stay with his student. I just didn't want to leave the dobe without telling him my idea.

I wanted him to live in the Uchiha compound. There were more than enough buildings… maybe later we could get the entire team there too, but first Sakura is going to need to quit being a fan girl first. 'Small steps Sasuke, small steps.'

* * *

"There seems to be nothing physically wrong with him." Said the Hokage's personal physician.

"Than what's wrong with him?!" I almost yelled at her.

"I said physically. It's something with his mind… almost like a coma… yet it's different… I think I read something about this when Itachi betrayed the village... a survivor was like this… I don't remember how it was fixed though." She muttered out loud.

"He used his Mangekyo Sharingan on me. Maybe I could do the same but reverse it." I said remembering that fateful night as I forced chakra to my eyes focusing on the feeling of the red wall. Soon it came. The red that clouded my vision. I lessened the flow until it was a slight mist. I walked to Naruto and opened his eyes. What I saw shocked me. I saw Naruto sitting in the corner head between his knees lying on his side.

"Dobe, get up." No response.

"Get up." I tried again just to hear silence

"GET UP!" I roared at him. Just for him to remain silent.

I walked up to him and slammed him against the wall like Kakashi did to me earlier.

"GET UP." Silence was still all that greeted me, his eyes dull and lifeless. "Pathetic, and to think I was starting to respect you. Pathetic. Maybe you should just die like all the villagers said. At least one set of dreams will be fulfilled. Hokage my ass. I could never obey a Hokage that breaks so easily. I've seen academy students with more will then you." I took a deep breath as I threw him to the ground

"I thought you were stronger than this. I thought you were unbreakable. You survived the torment from the village. You survived the hatred. And not only did you survive, you grew. You grew strong. You became humble. You accepted the hate and smiled back at them. You took it and continued on. You have a demon within you, something that you could release to get revenge and yet you haven't."

"What happened to you? What happened to the unstoppable orange boy? The colorblind ninja, the stamina freak that lead ANBU around Konoha for hours after a prank. The number-one-hyperactive-unpredictable-knuckle-headed-ninja? Are you just going to lie here like a broken tool? Are you going to disgrace Haku like this? The girl who beat me believes in you and here you are proving her wrong, breaking so easily."

I reached down deciding that I tried everything else, I reached down and grabbed his headband. "You don't deserve to wear this headband. Iruka was wrong, the people at Ichiraku were wrong, the Hokage was wrong, Kakashi was wrong, **I** was wrong…" I spun on the spot and hurled the piece of metal at into the Kyuubi's cage. "Show us we were right dobe, show us the will of fire, and show us your strength." Saying all I could I turned away and focused on leaving. But as soon as I started leaving I heard a voice softly calling

"Teme?"

"I'll be waiting for you on the outside." I said as I faded from his mind

* * *

I would like to thank anyone who aided me or aids me. also i know i have screwups in previous chapters that i would fix if i knew where they were.


End file.
